1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat support structure for a vehicle in which a fuel tank is supported by a body frame, a tank cover is provided for the fuel tank and the tank cover is fastened to a seat located rearward of the fuel tank.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle is known wherein a fuel tank is supported by a body frame with hooks being provided on the sides of the fuel tank. The hooks are engaged with a bottom plate of a seat which is supported by the body frame at a position rearward of the fuel tank. See, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 60-222377.
In the existing configuration described above, the bottom plate of the seat is recessed in a boxlike manner and a boxlike portion is provided with an opening. A hook provided on the vehicle body side is inserted into the opening and engaged with a wall around the opening to restrict the lateral movement of the front end of the seat. It is necessary, therefore, to insert the hook into the accurate position. However, when the seat is mounted, the hook and the hook-inserted opening are hidden from the seat to be invisible from the outside. This makes it difficult to insert the hook into the opening, thus, to mount the seat.